This invention relates generally to imaging and treatment systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for aligning an object being scanned in multi-modality systems.
At least some multi-modality imaging and treatment systems are capable of using a combination of different modalities, such as, for example, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Single Positron emission tomography (SPECT), Ultrasound, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Computed Tomography (CT), Static X-Ray imaging, Dynamic (Fluoroscopy) X-Ray imaging, and radio-therapy. In a multi-modality system (sometimes referred to as a multi-modal system), a portion of the imaging hardware is utilized to perform different scans or treatments, (e.g., an image produced by SPECT is processed and displayed respectively, by the same computer and display, as an image produced by CT). However, the data acquisition systems (also referred to as an “imaging assembly”) may be different. For example, on a CT/SPECT system, a radiation source and a radiation detector are used in combination to acquire CT data, while a radiopharmaceutical is typically employed in combination with a SPECT camera to acquire SPECT data.
In multi-modality systems, such as, for example, an integrated SPECT/CT system there may be an inherent registration of the SPECT and CT images the system acquires. Because the patient lies motionless on the same table during the SPECT and CT portions of the acquisition, the patient may be in a consistent position and orientation during the two acquisitions, greatly simplifying the process of correlating and combining the CT and SPECT images. This allows the CT image to be used to provide attenuation correction information for the reconstruction of the SPECT image, and allows an image reader to easily correlate the anatomic information presented in the CT image and the functional information presented in the SPECT image.
This inherent registration assumes an alignment of the SPECT and CT detector coordinate systems, or at least a known spatial transformation between the two coordinate systems. A misalignment of the coordinate systems may directly result in a misregistration of the images. Misregistration results not only in inaccurate localization, but also to incorrect attenuation correction of the functional image.
Proper SPECT and CT image registration may also require an alignment of the axial (z) axis of the SPECT and CT coordinate systems not only with each other, but also with the travel axis of the table that transports the patient between and during the SPECT and CT acquisitions. A co-axial SPECT/CT or other multi-modality system, especially for whole body scans, requires a relatively long axial travel distance to permit both imaging modalities the ability to image the region of interest. However, a patient table and table support may not be able to accommodate the alignment requirements while supporting a patient cantilevered out from the table support during an examination due to the extreme length of travel the patient table must travel to reach both imaging assemblies. For example, a co-axial imaging assembly arrangement requires a relatively long rail system, and the length of the bed may induce bending thereof, such that the patient position may change between the two imaging stations, even if the patient remains absolutely stationary.
A hospital suite may be space-limited and multiple modality systems require typically more floor space than a single-modality imaging unit. Additionally, patients preparing for the diagnostic imaging procedure must be loaded onto the table prior to the procedure, and unloaded from the table subsequent to the procedure. This loading and unloading can be difficult and uncomfortable for a patient who may have suffered recent trauma. Finally, the patient must be rigidly and accurately positioned and supported between imaging modalities and during each imaging procedure.